


Answer your bloody phone, women!

by jrmbootz



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrmbootz/pseuds/jrmbootz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Henrik Hanssen glared at the phone vibrating on the table between them. Visibly irritated by the repeated interruption, he raised his eyebrows and stated the obvious, 'your phone, Mrs. Beauchamp, is ringing.'' </p>
<p>A Freechamp two parter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer your bloody phone, women!

Henrik Hanssen glared at the phone vibrating on the table between them. Visibly irritated by the repeated interruption, he raised his eyebrows and stated the obvious, 'your phone, Mrs. Beauchamp, is ringing.' Embarrassed that her professionalism had been undermined, Connie Beauchamp cleared her throat and reached out, intent on silencing her phone. On noticing, however, that she had three missed calls and a voicemail from Audrey, Connie briefly hesitated.   
'Oh, I apologise, Mrs. Beauchamp, is our meeting keeping you from something important?', Hanssen drawled sarcastically. Spurred into action by the blunt statement, Connie silenced her phone and placed it in the top drawer of her desk.  
'It's nothing that can't wait.' Smiling a smile which didn't quiet reach her eyes, she continued, 'you have my undivided attention, Mr. Hanssen, please continue.' 

Having carefully placed the last of the paperwork into his briefcase, Hanssen finally concluded their meeting. Following the necessary professional platitudes and pleasantries, Connie stood and showed her superior out. Leaning against the recently closed door, Connie tipped back her head and exhaled a long, tired breath.   
'Good Lord', she mumbled, as she moved back towards her desk chair, 'that man exhausts me.'   
As Connie went to finally check her phone, Cal burst into her office. 'I think you're going to want to take a look at this one, Mrs. B.'   
Dropping her hand away from the drawer handle, Connie raised an eyebrow and looked expectantly at Cal, awaiting elaboration. A humoured smile inched across his face as Cal expanded and gestured towards the door. 'Trust me, my words won't do it justice.'   
Both intrigued and amused by Cal's playful behaviour, Connie stood and replied, 'well then, Dr. Knight, lead the way', her phone left forgotten in her drawer. 

Rita Freeman, having finally finished her gruelling double shift, entered the staff room, fully intent on retrieving her belongings and running home to her onesie and Netflix. Zoe Hanna, holding a phone to her ear, was leaning against the counter, pulling an exasperated, incredulous face. In a placating tone, Zoe replied to the caller, 'she has been in a very important meeting'. Regretting her comment immediately, Zoe scrunched her face and pulled the phone from her ear. Hearing the buzz of the caller's outraged tirade, Rita tilted her head to the side and pulled a questioning look at Zoe. Desperate to wrap up the conversation, Zoe replied, 'yes, you're right Mrs. Strachan, that's no justification. I will pass on the message. Yes, goodbye, bye. Bye.'  
Groaning loudly, Zoe dramatically dropped her upper body down onto the countertop. 'God!', she shouted irritably, her face squished against the hard surface, 'don't suppose you know where to find Connie, do you?' Laughing at her friend's exaggerated reaction, Rita replied cheekily, 'might do, what's up?'   
Straightening up, and smiling slightly at Rita's amusement, Zoe expanded, 'that was Audrey. Apparently, she's been trying to contact Connie all afternoon.'  
'Oh', sounded Rita. Slightly confused, she continued, 'why is Audrey phoning you?'   
Zoe, looking mildly irritated, dismissively shrugged her shoulders, 'I dunno, she must have got my number from Grace at some point? Audrey's car has packed in, and someone has to be at Grace's school in', she pauses as she checks her wristwatch, 'ah, fabulous, in 20 minutes to collect her.'   
Grabbing her coat and bag from her locker, Rita turned to face Zoe. Smiling apologetically, Rita informed Zoe, 'she went up to Keller with Cal and his unusual patient about 30 minutes ago.' Plonking her bag down on the counter, Rita went to put on her coat, 'you'll just have to go get Grace yourself', she finished.   
'I'm in the middle of my shift, Rita. Mrs. Shaw's bloods will be back in 5 minutes. I can't just up and leave.'  
'Well someone has to go and get Grace', retorted Rita, finding humour in her friends predicament. At this, Zoe's face lit with an idea. Looking pointedly at Rita, who was preparing to go home, she stated, 'you're not in the middle of your shift.'  
'Oh no', Rita laughed out, 'not a chance!'  
'Come on, Rita, please! It'll take you 40 minutes, max'  
'Urgh!' throwing back her head in defeat, Rita conceded, 'you owe me one, Hanna!'


End file.
